The Great Misunderstanding Game !
by Anego
Summary: First story for Tales of Legendia, so i apologize for any mistakes.An ironic love misunderstanding story between jealous and hurt Shirley and oblivious and dense Senel. A story filled with irony, confusion and comedy. ENJOY ! THIS STORY IS DONE ! -ANEGO
1. Chapter 1

The Great Misunderstanding Game !!!

By: Anego

Dedicated to: All the fans of Tales of Legendia

This misunderstanding ironic story all started on a simple sunny day, where the sky had clouds which resembled milk that has been spilled, and the birds chirp and fly away from the hunters shooting at them on a nice spring day.

Shirley, our victim of irony, was being her Shirley self, as she hummed a melodic tune and was picking some odd looking flower, which wasn't a flower at all, by the lake near Werites Beacon. But not even noticing that the flower, which wasn't a flower at all, she pranced along the lakeside bushes and picked the flower that wasn't a flower at all.

She placed the flower, that isn't a flower at all, in her back pack and joyfully hopped, pranced, tripped, and happily smiled. She hummed the Tales of Legendia theme song and came to a stop as she placed her eyes in the most unbelievable and most outrageous sight she has ever seen.

There laid Chloe Valens, laying flat at the beach of the lake, and Senel Coolidge, who held Chloe's body on his lap, kissing her. Senel's head was in the way, but it was clear enough to Shirley that this man was a bastard.

Little did she know that really, hours ago, Chloe Valens had tried to reach for a shiny stone that has once been on her hat which fell in a lake. Senel, laughing his crotch off, watched Chloe as she sucked up her fear and reached out for her stone that made her hat shine.

Then as evil as this story gets, she plunged forth into the water, which was only up to her hips, and drowned. Senel pannicking, grabbed and dragged her to shore and stupidly saying, " CHLOE ARE YOU OK ?!?"

Why are you asking Senel geeze... She drowned and has water filling her lungs and she's going to die if you don't do something. Moments later as soon as Shirley passes by, Senel performed CPR which he has learned in a point of his life.

Vengeful tears of hatred, and a hit of jealousy, filled Shirley's face. She couldn't control it, well who can right ? Can't blame her. He doesn't even notice she's standing 3 metres away from where he kneels with another woman on his lap.

Shirley, filled with anger, grabbed a rock the size of an apple, and with precise precision, hurled the apple sized rock right at Senel's head. The rock hurled toward Senel, as Senel sensed a disturbance and turned around, allowing the pebble to attack him right in the forehead. He swirled left, then dizzingly turned around to find his mysterious attacker with anger in his eyes.

"YOU BITCH COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN !!!" Sure enough Shirley came out with tears of anger and frustration in her eyes, with Senel looking like he's seen a serial killer as he held Chloe. Shirley whimpered, "Senel... Aren't I good enough for you ?"

Shirley ran through the woods before Senel could say a word. She hated and resented the life she lived in, but not enough to make her emo. She ran into the room where she stayed, locked all the doors and windows as she sat at her desk, filling out a hateful letter to a bastard, not knowing he was really a man who just wanted to try and save a girl's life with CPR.

The following hour, Senel rushed to Shirley's room, which was locked with no way in. He wouldn't dare tear down the door for Shirley and Will would be very... "Frustrated." He searched other rooms, kitchens, living rooms, shops, she was no where to be seen.

The only room he hasn't check was his own room, where Shirley actually was, placing the detesting letter on Senel's bed. As he ran up the stairs to his room, Shirley has already left to the little lady's room down the hall from Senel's room.

His face frowned of disappointment as a pink envelope came into his eyes. He picked up the envelope and started to open it when suddenly a yellow character jumped him.

" HEY SENNY !!!!!!!! What's this what's this ???"

"Norma cut it out, ever heard of knocking ??"

"lemme see lemme seeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!! I won't tell anyone !!"

The two started fighting over a pink envelope on Senel's bed, as Shirley came down to see if Senel has read her letter, and again, her eyes widened like an instant life boat. There she saw her "lover," uhh... "Wrestling" (literally) on a bed, yet again, with another woman.

To make matters worse, as I am evil, Shirley quietly stood right outside the door, but not even noticed or seen by the two of them, nor could she see them.

"Come on give it to me Senny !! Hehehehe!"

"NORMA CUT THAT OUT !!!"

"Oh lighten up Senny ! The secrets gonna come out soon !"

"Get off, someone might see us - - -"

Senel with death in his eyes again, Norma with a smiling cat face, and Shirley crying to her 3-timing lover, "Senel... I thought I knew you..." She drew the line there, Chloe was one, but Norma was another.

Shirley dashed again to somewhere Senel's eyes could not keep up with, as Norma did a surprise snatch attack and attempted to steal the pink envelope, but missed and the envelope went out the window, into a lake, and aten by a lochness monster.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU IDIOT !!!!!!!"

"Me ? I'm not the one who got Shirl crying off and not chasing after her."

"UGHHH"

How can this day get any worse for Senel ? Well, IT DOES ! Read on readers !! For more hilariousness and irony and REALLY LAME JOKES HAHAHHA...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I haven't typed in fanfiction for so long… Well hello readers of 2008 I decided to start typing again this story because of a certain reviewer inspired me to be evil again bwahahahaha

Wow I haven't typed in fanfiction for so long… Well hello readers of 2008 I decided to start typing again this story because of a certain reviewer inspired me to be evil again bwahahahaha

Well enjoy the rest of the story Man I love writing evil stories

The Continuation of the Irony

Where we last left off, Senel is off to chase Shirley in this wild goose chase of irony and Shirley still has that flower, which isn't a flower at all. We still wonder what that flower is right ?

The day was still nice, the sky was blue, the grass was green, and the endless sight of trees around the lake of Werites Beacon. Shirley weeped, cried her heart out for the misfortunes that has occurred for the past 2 hours and 15 minutes.

No one cares about me she thought this day couldn't get any worse she thought. During this moment of time, Senel thought, this day couldn't get any worse as well.

Well this is an evil story, so of course it gets worse.

Senel runs to Will's house, which ironically doesn't have Will in it at the moment. Unlike some people, he was working for food on the table.

Instead was our favorite redheaded bandit with Jay's homemade double-layer chocolate cake special. No one makes it better than our Jay jay right ?

"Damnit, I had that cake in this fridge… I even put a lock on it, how could it just disappear ?!"  
"Did you look underneath it Jay?"

"Oh I never thought…you.."

"Hm ?"

"You have something on your face…"

Moses reached for his cheek and then rubbed his chin.

"My god it's blood !" :O

"WHOSE GONNA BELIEVE THAT SHIT, IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT ?!" >

"Was what ?" /  
"YOU ATE MY CAKE !! What the hell I made it for tonight's dinner !!" >O !  
"You made it ?! My god it's good enough too sell mang, you can make a fortune !" XD

"Aww thanks man I try."

Few seconds have passed after Jay changed his facial expressions, as Senel entered the room with a gasping voice and persperation running down his forehead.

He failed to notice a body sticking out of the roof above him, squirming like a fish in a fisher's net, only Jay in the kitchen, preparing the ingredients for a luxurious chocolate cake.

"Hey Jay have you seen Shirley ?"

"Not since this morning when she was yelling by herself."

"Oh…"  
"Senel what's going on ?"

"Well.."

Few more moments passed, enough time that Moses was able to get his head out of the ceiling plaster and back into the house, covered in white plaster powder from head to toe and pieces of ceiling stuck in his hair.

"Senel… You are such…"

"I know right ?! I mean what the hell did I do right ?? You agree with me right ?? You understand RIGHT ?!"

"Senel… You are such a.. What's the word ?"

"Jay what the hell was that for ?! I complimented your cake and I taste-tested it for you ?! YOU SHOULD SHOW SOME GRATITUDE YOU LITTLE PRINCESS FA - -"

"Oh yea, Senel you're such a jackass."

Senel turned around to see the now, white-headed bandit in a mess and looking like he needed to bathe. But he focused on the problem ahead and didn't bother to start a conversation with Moses.

"What do you mean Jay ?"

Jay sighed and in the most simplest terms explained the situtation to Senel so a kindergardener or a non-fan of Tales of Legendia could understand.

"… So that's why Shirley's mad…"

"Yes Senel, why can't you.. Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots.."  
"What's going on y'all ? You lost me on the Bubbles part."

"Shut up idiot, you couldn't possibly understand this complex situation."

"What you little…"

Before Moses could finish that sentence, Senel dashed out of the house with a hole in the ceiling and ran towards the place Shirley loved most, the lake.

He begged; _Please be there… Please.. Shirley, forgive me… I never knew…_

Well we girls aren't suckers Senel, you better buy her chocolates and flowers, then while you're at it think of an excuse or atleast an explanation of what you're doing in the most simplest and sweetest way. Oh and make it quick Senel because Shirley is about to leave.

Shirley stood up and turned her gaze away from the crystal lake, her attention was turned towards the flowers she has once picked, flowers that weren't really a flower but a moster in t he form of a flower.

She doesn't know this so she picked some more and headed to the path that lead her home, back to her room. She hugged the handful of flowers, that were actually monsters, and walked home, dragging her feet.

Just as she left, Senel came running up the second path that takes one to the lake. He looks left, then right, then straight, then he collapsed to his knees. He gasped for air and thought to himself, where could she be ?

He thought of all the worst case scenerios and goosebumps ran down his spine.

He picked himself up and started heading home. He was tired, from running and thinking too much. _How could things get worse,_ he thought. _How can this feeling of mine get any worse…_

Just then, 5 feet away from where he and Shirley stays, Senel froze at a terrible gaze, a sight to horrendous to describe (which is just an exaggeration because I have to describe it since I'm writing this story), and just when he was doing his "wtf look", he heard of a familiar shreek of terror as the roof exploded.

He dashed towards the danger ahead of him and thought:

_Shirley is there. _

Well Senny, let me make this clear, no shit she's there, there's something dangerous there and in the game, Shirley is always in danger. So in this math equation.

Danger A dangerous place Shirley's location

Bwahahahaha, tune in next time

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - to be continued

Phew, I did a lot of typing…. Well I'll be typing again sometime By then hopefully I'll finish this story

R&R if u'd like, I'll be sure to reply you


	3. Chapter 3

Story Writing is really worth writing

**Story Writing is really worth writing. I thank all the reviewers for… Reviewing ! This gave me the inspiration to keep on writing, instead of doing my physics homework. Puha :P**

**Well anyways, let the evil story continuee !!**

Danger 5 Feet Away

From our last chapter, Senel was running towards a certain danger ahead of him. What was this danger ? You'll soon find out !!

Senel ran up the hills, past the vast trees in the forest, and strided towards the hotel that Norma bargained for. Instead of seeing the hotel that once stood, was a building with vines that made through the windows and the doors.

There Senel saw, a giant huge plant-like monster, the size of 18 moving trucks, roaring into the sky with Shirley in one of his tentacle-like vines. Shirley obviously screaming for aid and Norma freaking out and staring at the monster with her mouth open wide.

Senel saw Will, Moses, and Jay running from the right to stand in front of the ginormous monster.

( "Ginormous" is not a real word, I know but it's the only word to describe it's "humongo" size ! And neither does that word exist. )

"What's going on Will ?!"

"Senel ! You came in time."  
"Will, how did that monster get there ?"

"Well, Norma did witness Shirley bringing in a bunch of plants that obviously looked like monsters."

"IF IT WAS SO OBVIOUS HOW COME NO ONE WARNED HER ?!"

Norma popped her head in between the two big men and replied:

"Well if she wasn't crying and rushing into the room, locking her room door, I SOO would've warned her Senny."

"Ah, crap…"

"Well, we've beaten things like this several times before you know Senny !"

"True…"  
"LET'S DO THIS THING GUYS !! XD"

Moses and Jay entering the conversation:

"I'M IN Y'ALL !!"

"Moses don't yell beside my ear."

The battle starts in the RPG form everyone loves. BUTT _( haha I said Butt... In a story… hahaha… cough lame jokes….) _That's going to take forever so let's make it a different twist.

The final character, Senel, falls to the ground on his knees, gasping for air. Norma, Jay, and Moses are barely living off the last apple gels they have in their bags. They had to keep in mind they cannot injure the weeping Shirley in the right arm of the plant beast.

They also noticed how it is a plant, so it keeps recovering each time they slice on arm off, it just POOF ! Grows another. Don't you hate these kind of beasts ? Yikes.

Senel noticing how hopeless it is, but his heart continued to burn like the flames on a candle and yelled;

"SHIRLEY I'LL PROMISE I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THERE, I'LL SAVE YOU AGAIN !!"

Shirley's eyes widened. Her mind had a memory flashback.

Senel… He's always there protecting me… He's always been there for me… He didn't betray me… And he has never abandoned me… So why did I think…

Shirley whose always crying, she now cried tears of purity, tears of happiness and sadness. The kind of tears where it glimmers in the sun's ray and shines like the gem in the greatest treasures.

She prayed and watched. It was hard for her to see Senel continuing to stab punches into the beast, but failing to ifflict any damages on the beast. He would be slapped down to the ground, but he would stand back on his two feet that shakes like the teeth on a cold winter day.

Norma and Jay watched Senel from the back, now that they were on Moses' last apple gel, they were helpless. (Moses is already fainted and in a KO state.)

"Jay jay… Can't we do anything to help Senny ?"

"Norma… With plants like these we need strong magic… And if my magic doesn't work… I don't know what will…"  
"Oh no… By the way, where's Teach ?"

"Will ? I don't know, he disappeared !! THAT COWARD !"

"Who are you calling a coward ?"

The surprised look on Jay and Norma were priceless. Not only the surprise to see Will, but Will holding a huge-kicker ass bottle the size of those propane tanks at gasoline stands. Wait, they are gasoline tanks !! 

Then not ironically, Will splashed the beast with gasoline that it screamed by the terrible odour that surrounded them. It was easy for him as Senel distracted the beast without even knowing he was being used as a distraction.

Then Jay understood what was going on and casted a fire spell with Will. And KABOOMMM

WHOOSH

BURN

BANG

MEOW

The plant was on fire and burning into a crisp.

"A job well done Jay."  
"You weren't too bad yourself."  
"Yay we did it !!"

"Um guys ?"

They all looked up as Shirley was trapped in the hell fire that was eating her alive. Some of the gasoline has spilled on her and she too, was burning like…

WHOOSH

BURN

BANG

MEOWW

"SHIRLEYY !!"

Senel sprayed himself with water from a garden watering can and ran towards the blazing wall of fire. He picked up the poor burned princess and dashed out of the fire. Well the hero can't die right ? What am I supposed to do ? Trap him in the fire ?

The sky was blue, the grass was green, and the birds still kept chirping. Shirley awoke 16 minutes after the huge fire incident. She found herself in a pool of cool spring water, she shaded herself from the blinding sun and from that sun, peered a familiar face.

".. Senel ?"

"Shirley you're ok. I'm so glad."

"Senel are you ok…? I mean from those wounds…and…"  
"I'm fine as always Shirley, you know I'm invincible !"  
( No duh you're the main character… )

"… I'm glad as well."

"Shirley… About today, I'm really sorry.. Everything was a huge misunderstanding. Everything you saw, what I did, and…"

Shirley sat up from the spring and interrupted Senel with her beaming beautiful eyes.

"Senel, I'm sorry too."

"I should have known it to be a misunderstanding. You've never betrayed me once, never in my life. I should have had more trust in you… I'm sorry…"  
"Shirley…"

Now here's the climax where they're supposed to have a "make-up kiss" or the ending goes cute. But… This is Anegochan, the author who loves evil stories. :P

Senel reached for her soft rosey cheeks and glanced at her with his sexy eye look. Shirley closed her eyes as Senel leaned towards Shirley's pink lips with his own. 3 cm away until…

"SENELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"  
"?!"

In shock Senel fell into the spring water beside the shocked and surprised Shirley. Following an angry Will was the whole crew, Jay, Moses, and Norma.

"Senel… I see you've destroyed ANOTHER building of Werites Beacon…"  
"Huh ? But…"  
"Jay told me… How you made Shirley cry and sad… If she wasn't crying, that hotel would still be up…."  
"But…."  
"And I see you were also responsible for the wreckage of my house…."  
"WTF !?"

And there Moses and Jay stood behind Will with the asian "Peace sign" and grinned evilly.

"Senel… This will be your last…."  
"Ah crap…" 

&(&(Q#!&)&#)!&#)

Now I don't think I'm allowed to type out that violent kind of thing on fanfiction, so I'm going to spare you readers the gore. Hahahahaha, don't we all just LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS ?! :D I sure do ! NOT ! PUHA

The End.

Tune in next time for another story of ,

Anego

R&R ! That's what keeps me going !


End file.
